


Talking to the Moon

by kittyintherain



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien - Freeform, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette - Freeform, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyintherain/pseuds/kittyintherain
Summary: Marinette and Chat Noir start to grow closer and start to become more comfortable around each other. Akumas have been worse then ever, and one person seems to be at the center of most of them. While juggling all these akuma attacks, Marinette comes to the crushing reality that her friends are starting to believe the lies being told about her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. 3 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the New York special and kind of before season 4. Of course, I don't know whats going to happen so after season 4 comes out some of my ideas won't fit into the season 4 storyline, which is fine because this is a fic after all! Okay have fun reading this :))

3 am. Seems like a time when most people in Paris would be asleep. Not Adrien. Adrien couldn't sleep. Plagg snoring wasn't helping coax him to sleep. 

"Plagg wake up."

"What it's too early."

"I need to clear my mind, too many thoughts running around my mind."

"Geez, why do you need me?"

Adrien gave Plagg a quizzical look.

"Oh, right."

"Plagg claws out!"

Chat noir left through the window, out onto the roofs of Paris. Jumping roof to roof, Chat felt the fresh air start to clear his mind. Finally feeling some clarity. 

He reached a familiar area, he saw a light on. His face softened, knowing who lived there. As Chat approached the balcony he noticed someone leaning on the railing. Marinette.

She was by herself, or maybe she wasnt? She was talking to someone. Chat hesitated not wanting to interrupt, but her saw no one standing with her. 

He jumped onto he balcony railing righ next her.

Marinette jumped back a little, "Chat?! What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to talk to someone."

"I-Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah I'm fine. Who were you talking to?"

Marinette sighed, "The moon. Well myself but sort of to the moon."

"That seems nice. What about?" Chat smiled.

"I don't know if you want to hear me rant, theres been, a lot, on my mind recently."

"I'm all ears," Chat noir grinned while pointing to his ears.

"Haha, very funny," Marinette smirked then her face fell again, "Its about this boy-"

"Is it the same one who broke your heart?"

"Yes, but that wasn't his fault at all!"

"Yeah, sure okay."

"Do you want to listen to me or not?" Marinette shot a glance his way.

Chat noir returned the glance with a smile, "Go ahead." 

"Well, I got back from New York yesterday. And this trip was really important to both me and my friend. The boy. His dad finally let him go on a field trip with the whole class! And I tried so hard to convince myself we were JUST friends, but it was so hard. I just can't get over him," Marinette dropped her head in her hands, "And then when he left he said something I can't get out of my head. 'My father was right. I never should have come to New York.' I just can't help but think he was talking about me. I know I shouldve told him to stay right before that but I didn't. Because something else had happened before that. I chased after him but I- I couldnt catch up. I haven't talked to him yet. I can't bring myself to text him. Calling him is definitely out of the question because I've tried that before it did NOT go well. I just dont know h- oh my god I've been rambling this whole time I'm so sorry." Marinette looked up at Chat teary eyed.

Chat noir had been staring at her the whole time. His heart breaking for her. He had made Marinette feel like him leaving New York was her fault, when really he has said what he did because of everything that happened with Ladybug. Marinette hadn't returned his texts because of what he said. 

A tear rolled down Chats cheek.

"Chat, youre crying are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

"Its not your fault, and its not Adriens either. I just can't forget the look on his face," Marinette looked back at the moon, "Do you think he hates me?"

"What? Why would he hate you?"

"It seemed like he regretted coming. And I was the reason he came. I convinced his dad. He wouldn't have come if it weren't for me."

Chat felt worse, "No of course not. Adrien is probably kept up in his house all the day it was probably really nice and he most likely thanks you so much for giving him the opportunity to go to New York, he probably just had a whole other thing going on, like you! You said that something happened right before he left so maybe he also had something big that happened right before he left."

Marinette looked up at him. He could see the pain in her eyes. Chat jumped off the railing to get closer to Marinette, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Do you think so? That he doesn't hate me?"

"Of course not! Marinette you're amazing! The person who doesn't like you is an idiot!"

Marinette hugged him, "Thank you, Chat noir I mean it."

"You're welcome Mari."

Chat noir pulled away from the hug, "Don't you have school tomorrow purrincess."

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Yes YOURE RIGHT I DO! Oh no, I'm going to be such a zombie."

"You should get some sleep," Chat noir smiled.

"Yeah I will get sleep! Hopefully. Good night Chat!"

"Goodnight Marinette."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a set upload schedule, basically whenever I write a chapter. I'm hoping to post one at least once a week, but its possible that some weeks theres two or more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	2. The Texts

"Marinette! Marinette you have school in 10 minutes!!" Tikki said into Marinettes ear.

"Wait what," Marinette looked at her phone, "SHOOT HOW DID I SLEEP IN NO NO NO NO."

"Calm down Marinette its okay! Just get dressed super quickly and then get some breakfast!"

Marinette did just that. Quickly got changed into her clothes, grabbed a slice of toast to eat on the way to school. Which she walked very quickly to. 

She could feel the nervousness in her stomach, making her feel sick and not want to go. She was going to see Adrien for the first time since New York. "Remember what Chat noir said," Marinette told herself. She took a deep breath and walked into school. She was a couple minutes away from being late. 

She walked into her classroom, making sure not to even glance at Adrien for a second. Holding her breath every second she walked past him, feeling like she were in slow motion.

"Hey Marinette!" 

Marinette stopped right in her tracks.

"H-hi A-adrien," Marinette shyly waved back.

"I was worried about you! I was wondering if something was wrong since you weren't replying to my texts."

"O-oh yeah I definitely wasnt ignoring you because you the weight crushing guilt i felt- i mean- yeah i was just really busy being in New York with yo- i mean it gave me a lot of inspiration for a dress so I-I was working on that!"

"Thats so cool! I would love to see it if youre not too busy!"

"U-um yeah!" Marinette scratched the back of her neck.

Marinette quickly got into her seat next to Alya, trying desperately to recover from that conversation.

"Texts?" Alya asked with a grin on her face.

Marinette put her head face down on the desk, "I ignored all of them."

"Right because you were... too busy?"

"Yeah I know I know, I just," Marinette sighed, "Not my finest moment."

Before Alya could respond class was in session. It felt like class was over before it even started, and suddenly it was already time for lunch.

Marinette sat with Alya and Nino. Luckily Adrien hadnt shown up at lunch yet, Marinette assumed he was at some photoshoot, actually hoping. For two reasons, but mainly she did not want to talk to him again. Yeah she was normally really awkward around him, but this was different. She ignored him, for two days. And after everything that happened in New York. Marinette felt so guilty. 

"Are you going to talk about it or no?" Alya asked.

"Yeah dude, you can talk to us about it, we both overheard the whole conversation." Nino added.

"You heard it all, I ignored Adriens texts for two days, and to be fair he texted me like maybe four times and then I made up a half excuse as to why I couldn't bring myself to reply to him."

"Okay, girl what did the texts say?"

Marinette pulled out her phone.

"Two days ago his texts consist of 'hey! smiley face' and 'how was the flight back home?' and then yesterday he texted me three times 'are you okay?', 'it's probably just jetlag you might be asleep, smiley face' and finally 'when you get the chance pls text me im a little worried about you Mari!'"

"Theres no way," Alya smiled, "Marinette thats so cute."

"Yeah except I never replied. I thought he was mad at me and hated me."

"Dude did you get different texts then the ones you just read out to us? Because he obviously doesn't hate you." Nino said.

"I'm so dumb," Marinette facepalmed.

Suddenly an akumatized person attacked the lunchroom. Just as Adrien entered it.

He ran over to Marinette, Alya and Nino, "We need to find a place to hide. NOW."

Marinette nodded slowly running away from the lunchroom with the three of them. When she got to the locker room she went to go 'hide' in a bathroom stall. She didn't tell anyone thats where she went. 

"Come on Tikki, we have to help them! Tikki spots on!"

After transforming into Ladybug, she ran out of the locker room and back into the lunchroom, where she just ran from. 

A person, dressed in a dark purple dress, with her hair a lighter shade of purple. On her dress was a broach, the same one Ladybug had seen before. Sabrina. She was looking under tables, destroying anything in her sight, looking for something.

Or someone.

"Wheres Chloe Bourgeois?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really great at writing long chapters so I'm sorry if this was short! I have some plans for this fic, so I hope you stay tuned!


End file.
